Okikagu stories
by Kagura1 queen
Summary: Okikagu different kinds of stories!when you see the word "I 3 OKIKAGU" at the beginning of a specific story it means sougo and kagura are girlfriend and boyfriend


"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

A shout covered the whole kabuki-cho.a wild dog rampaging around town with his mistress sitting on to find the computer shop.

~Flashback~

Kagura was reading her papi's she saw a bloody red envelope which was almost been she opened the lettershe sighed in relief that it was still readable.

_Dear Kagura,_

_I was hunting evil aliens when heard rumors about LOOK WHAT I FOUND ON THE INTERNET!.I SHOULD GO KILL HIM!KILL THAT BASTARD WHO DIRTIED YOUR INNOCENCCE!_

Taped at the bottom was a pictures of sougo and kagura hugging in different images

After seeing those,kagura was calm and burn those images….

Another pictures was when she and sougo was kissing in different forms

"WHAT IS F*CK IS THIS?!WHO WOULD DO SUCH THINGS WITH THE SADIST?!"she said ripping the pictures

Another set of pictures where there was a note

_Kagura-chan,don't do this stuff okay~_

_Papi loves you to have this stuff with that bastard!_

Those set of pictures are sougo and kagura having "this" and "that"(if you know what I mean…)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" she said burning,shooting,ripping the pictures

~END FLASHBACK~

Now here she was,threating the man to use one of the computer for free…

When she searched the websites,she was quite shocked

_Gintama wasn't for romance and stuff!well,there are some sneaky types of it BUT!Gintama is a comedy anime!"she thought_

'_and why is there so many okikagu doujinshis,fanfics,drawings,arts,fan clubs,pages,etc!That bastard wasn't even meant to be with me!i choose a more handsome guy who's a nice guy!oh,and strong too so he can be evenly matched with me!and he's totally rich!'She said to herself while checking the other okikagu stuff_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHINSENGUMI COMPOUND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A certain-blonde haired sadist was sleeping with his eyemask on when his sleep was disturbed by the ringing of his cellphone

_Sougo,this is kondo,I have a mission for you…you can see it on the internet…it's very important…Here's the website and I need you to open this program too._

He closed his cellphone once he saw the link and went for the computer shop

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~COMPUTER SHOP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no available computer"the man said to sougo

Sougo then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the man's neck

"I have a very important message if I don't know what it was…..you won't know that you're in hell…"He said being the total sadist he was

"W-well s-s-sir,t-there's a g-g-girl at that space…sh-she's doing nothing th-there…"he said being nervous

Sougo sheathed his sword and went to the space where the man pointed and what a surprise he saw…..

"China…."

"Hm?Sadist?What are you doing here?This space is already reserved,go find somewhere else."she said doing the "shoo-shoo" hand sign

"China,there's no somewhere else and you aren't doing anything to the computer…don't know how to use?i know you lack of education but not this much…"he said trying to hold his laughter

"SHUT UP!"she shouted and punched but sougo dodged it

"Anyway,I don't have time to play with you,I Got a job so move!"He said looking at her

"No way!I was here first and I want only here!there's nothing you can do to stop me from getting away here"she pouted and looked sideways

"I got a SERIOUS job so move!"

"NO!"she said being stubborn

He sighed because he know even he gave her sukonbu she won't move

"Fine,just stand up…"

"No way,You'll sit there and push me aside"

"Just STAND UP!"he shouted

Kagura has no choice but to stand up and sougo sat where she was infront of the computer

"Sit here"he pointed infront of him

She sat infront of him without hesitation and grab some sukonbu on her pocket

The scene looks like an older brother doing his homework while his cute little sister eats infront of him

2 hours later kagura was sleeping at sougo's chest his eyemask on her,she borrowed(stole)it when she felt sleepy,

Sougo found the website and opened the program….


End file.
